Always Me
by Havaj
Summary: A story about Ebony’s life, which spans all of the seasons and has lots of twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**Always Me**

By Ebony Angel

_**Prologue**__  
__  
Once upon a time a beautiful young women had her whole life ahead of her, she was bright, beautiful and could have any man that she wanted. The rich, the famous but she choose wrongly. She was seduced by danger, drugs and sex into sleeping with the worst man of all, the devil. He came across as the perfect bad boy and with the perfect bad boy attitude he left her pregnant and alone. She became bitter and cynical bringing her daughter up in exactly the same way, but that was an advantage because this child would never get played for a fool and could manipulate anyone. Welcome to the story of my life!_

_-x- Ebony –x-_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One 

Dear Diary,

I have been writing to you since I was three, and today is no different. You are here for one reason: to keep me straight. Every lie I tell, every move that I make, I tell you so that I am never caught out.

At my old school, everyone loved me. I was the best in lessons, as they come easily to me. I was the most beautiful girl in class, an amazing singer, dancer and actress. Everyone loved me; they never knew just how good my acting abilities were. No one ever knew what I thought of them; only you dairy, only you.

My mother is my best friend, corny I know, but it is the truth. She taught me how to get what I want and cares for me. Laura, my old best friend, I really did like her because she was so earthy, but she lives miles away now. Over the summer we had to move, but that does not matter. I will become the most popular girl in my new school. First of all: make sure that my blouse and skirt are the perfect fit on me, just to make all the boys sit up and pay attention. Second: hair and make up. As long as I keep it sweet yet sexy I will be fine; teachers will think that I am sweet and clever and the boys will think that I am worth their time.

Talk to you later Diary! By the end of the day I will be popular.

-x– Ebony –x–

Ebony's mom drove her to school in their Mercedes. The DiAngeli's were rich beyond all comprehension of the word, and liked to make the fact well known.

"Ebony, remember: play it cool and you will be fine", her mother, an extraordinarily pretty woman, told her.

"I will, Mom." Ebony assured her. With that, Ebony stepped out of the car and onto the lush green grass, which led up to Wilnom High.

As Ebony strode confidently up to the main entrance, she felt all eyes on her, men wanting, girl hating; but Ebony never let them get to her. They would all love her and that was all there was to it.

"Hello, dear", the head - a skinny, kind faced woman - greeted her.

"Good morning, madam", Ebony countered politely, seeing that this was going to be easy.

"Well first of all, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" the head asked her.

"My name is Ebony Maria DiAngeli. My mother is one of the top lawyers in the country and it is my great ambition to follow in her footsteps." Ebony paused of a second, seeing that her audience was captivated. "She is my inspiration." Ebony finished.

"My, that is perfect, just the right kind of person that we want here," the head believed every word of it.

"Oh, by the way, I am Mrs. Townsend", the teacher introduced herself properly shaking Ebony's hand. Several minutes later Ebony found herself in front of the door to her first class.

Ebony took a few deep breaths, making sure that her make up, etc. was perfect, and planning out what she would say before gathering her courage and pushing the door open. The noise hit her full force as she entered the class room and walked to the front of the class.

"You must be Miss. DiAngeli," the teacher, a good looking Italian man, brought her out of her own thoughts.

"Would you care to introduce yourself?" he continued, taking at good look at the new girl. Ebony could tell that he fancied her, and so decided that he may come in useful in future.

"I am Ebony DiAngeli, and I just moved here from San Angels", Ebony introduced herself, catching the eyes of a handsome boy in a varsity jacket. Ignoring the other sitting offers she was getting, she went over and sat next to him.

"Hey, I'm Bray", the stranger lent over and shook her hand.

"Ebony", she replied before the commencement of lesson, which forced them to stop talking.

Ebony listened to the first couple of sentences that which the teacher was saying before knowing that she could already do it and started evaluating her class, knowing that this teacher would not ask her any questions.

Bray's jacket told her that he was captain of the basketball team, he was working hard, and that showed that he was contentious. He was probably in top set for everything like her, and in that case would probably like a sporty, beautiful, intelligent girl.

There were four other people in her class who, unlike her, had to work hard for their grades and there did not seem to be much to them, and so Ebony ignored them. Half way through the lesson, Sir put the homework on the board, and Ebony discovered that she could do all of it before the bell even rang. She packed up a few minutes early and thought about what she had already found out. One teacher fancied her, the head loved her, and the captain of the basketball team had a crush on her.

When the bell rang, she rose to her feet walking out of the classroom, but not too fast so that Bray could catch up with her.

"Ebony, wait up", she heard. Ebony turned to see Bray jogging after her.

"What do you have next?" he asked her. Ebony glanced down at her time table and answered, "P.E.".

"Me too. I'll show you the way", Bray carried Ebony's bag as he showed her the way to the girl's locker room.

"Thanks", Ebony took her books and went to go in but Bray stopped her, "I'll wait for you out here", he said as she passed.

Once Ebony was clear, she let out a breath that she had not even been aware that she was holding; why was she so nervous? Things were going her way. Ebony was late so there was only one person left in the changing rooms who, from the looks of it, was head cheerleader. The girl looked at Ebony for a second before saying, "Hi, I'm Trudy. Are you new here?"

"Yes, my name is Ebony", Ebony put her bag down and began to undo her top. This seemed to shock Trudy. Ebony smiled to herself. Trudy was a cheerleader who was obsessed with her weight and got changed under her clothes. She had one guy who liked her and she probably fancied his brother; Ebony had met her type before. Not knowing what to do, Trudy had left. Ebony put on her expensive red Nike spandex shorts, crop top, and trainers. Ebony looked at her self in the mirror for a moment once she had applied more lip gloss and tied her hair back.

"Time to go humiliate some valley girls", Ebony told the empty locker room.

Ebony wandered onto the track, and was told by a supposedly female teacher to warm up. Ebony decided that the best way of doing this would be to try to touch her toes while the boys were running around the track, so that they ended up tripping over themselves staring at Ebony's behind.

A loud crash could be heard as two boys ran into each other full pelt. Ebony stood up straight, turning around and pretending not to know what had happened. Satisfied that she had everyone's attention, she did a series of impressive back flips, calling to the teacher, "I think that I am warmed up now."

Ebony was put into the next race and won it without breaking a sweat. Ebony kept on winning until she was made to run against some of the boys, one of them being Bray. Although, Ebony could have easily won it but she didn't because if she did, she could create enemies with some of the boys. Bray came in first with Ebony hot on his heels.

"Wow. You're fast", Bray complimented.

"Yeah, I am", Ebony teased, turning away from him and walking back to the changing rooms. Ebony took a nice long shower and got dressed, not wanting to rush herself. She knew that Bray would be waiting for her, this was perhaps what inspired her to spend ten minutes applying lip gloss before breezing out of the door to see Bray waiting, with Trudy on his arm and another boy next to him.

The other boy had been staring at Trudy until now. Ebony could have laughed; she could not have pegged Trudy better if she had tried. The man who she assumed to be Bray's brother was dangerous. Ebony could sense it. He was apparently sweet, caring, gentle but he had the potential to be strong, dangerous and above all, feared.

"Ebony, this is Trudy and my brother Martin", Bray introduced them, once again taking Ebony's bag.

Trudy smiled sweetly at Ebony asking, "Where did you come from?"

"San Angels", Bray answered for her as they walked towards the lunchroom. Spite filled Trudy's features; both Ebony and Martin saw it. Martin looked away obviously upset and Ebony linked arms with him giving him a dazzling smile. This served a triple purpose. Bray was angry that she was paying more attention to his brother than him, it annoyed Trudy and made Martin see Ebony in a kind light – if Martin contained so much power Ebony would keep on his good side.

As they sat down to lunch, Trudy ate nothing and tried to get some one to ask why she was not eating.

"I'm not really hungry", she told no on in particular. Ebony thought that she had better ask why to make herself look good.

"Really, I wish that I had your discipline. I thought about dieting once to get rid of my spare tire, but then I reconsidered. I mean if you diet to get a man or friends then it is like saying that you have nothing else to offer, other than sex", Ebony resumed munching her sandwich.

Trudy looked flabbergasted that anyone would say such a thing. Martin nodded in agreement and Bray tickled Ebony's stomach.

"What ... are ... you ... doing?" Ebony managed to get out between breaths.

"Just trying to find your spare tire", Bray smiled, as he stopped tickling her as he saw that she was unable to breathe. Ebony just gave him a flirty smile and went back to eating.

Once the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, Bray and Martin walked Ebony to her next class, but Bray then had to get to his class. Martin stood at the front of the class while Ebony went to sit down.

"Martin, are you coming?" she asked, Martin's face lit up as he went to sit next to Ebony. The class began to fill up and then the teacher came and told them to get into pairs. Everyone in the class was naturally drawn to Ebony and asked her to be there partner but her response was, "Oh sorry, I just asked Martin to be my partner." Everyone was shocked. Why would a gorgeous woman choose a little boy like Martin? Only Ebony could see his power.

"Um, are you sure?" Martin checked, as Ebony smiled. Although most of the class was spent in silence, at the end as everybody was getting ready to leave, Ebony asked, "Hey Martin, do you want to come over tonight?"

"Um, yeah", Martin answered excitedly, "Where do live?" Ebony gave him her address and got into her mom's car.

"Good day sweetie?" Her mom asked.

"Yes it was. The head and teachers love me, the work is easy. The captain of the basket ball team is interested and his brother has power", Ebony thought.

"How do you mean has power?" Her mom looked concerned.

"You and I know both know that something is coming, something big, but we are not quite sure what", Ebony started, "when I am around Martin I sense that when it comes he will snap and survive. He has the power to make people follow him", Ebony explained.

"Good. Forget about popularity though. I have found out what is coming, there is a virus coming and it will kill all the adults", Ebony took in a breath at her mom's news.

"The government thinks that they can handle it but they can't. Forget all about this basket ball guy and focus on his brother. Get him on your side and I will sort out everything else, people will being to form tribes and I want you and this Martin boy to be the head of one. Promise me that whatever happens you will survive", her mother asked.

"I promise that I will survive and come out on top", Ebony vowed.

When Ebony got home that night the first thing that she did was to write in her diary about her day.

Dear Diary,

Today I just found out that all the adults will be wiped out by some virus, I wonder what life would be like without my Mom. I mean I love my mom she is the only person in this world that I trust but I will have to do without her soon. She says that she will get everything that I need to start my tribe, now I just have to concentrate on getting Martin to love me.

-x – Ebony – x –

Ebony closed her diary and looked around her large room. Ebony got changed into a red halt which displayed plenty of cleavage with a hair or black leather pants just as the door bell rang. Ebony wandered down the stairs to see Martin who she had to admit cleaned up quite nicely.

"Hey Ebony, you look great", Martin said confidently. Normally in the face of such beauty he would have stammered but what he did not know was that Ebony was slowly bringing him out of his shell and helping him to become a great warrior.

Ebony took his hand and led him up to her spacious bed room, to watch a movie. They had laughed joked and talked for hours when Ebony pushed her lips up to Martin's, before he left abruptly. Ebony had no idea what had happened. Had she come on too strong?

This could push him back slightly but that was alright. Ebony would act as if she wanted Martin but as she could not have him she would go out with Bray instead. That way she could be around Martin as well. She would make Martin a warrior. With this thought in mind Ebony went to sleep.

And that is exactly what Ebony did over the next few weeks Ebony became Bray's girlfriend and very close with Martin. The news of the virus had hit and his parents had been the first victims. Martin snapped in class one day he jumped on his desk and yelled at the teacher that they were all dead. Trudy had slept with Martin to get back at Bray for kissing Ebony and now it was show time.

"Martin", Bray called, "we have to talk".

"I told you, my name is Zoot", Zoot screamed.

"What is going on", Ebony asked, already knowing.

"He got Trudy pregnant. Trudy knows that it was a mistake but ..." Bray broke off seeing the look on Ebony's face.

"Zoot are you alright", Ebony asked.

"Fine" Zoot looked mildly surprised. Seeing that if she made her move now Martin would be lost for ever and Zoot would be all hers, Ebony began, "Trudy if you don't love someone, if you aren't willing to give that person everything then don't sleep with them. I am more worried about Zoot. You could have broken his heart but do you care no. People are dying", a tear rolled down Ebony's cheek, "but all you care about is yourself".

With that Ebony and Zoot left. Bray was sure that Ebony was acting in this way because her mother had just died and because she felt bad for him and that was all. It never occurred to him that she might be playing him for a fool. He vowed to take care of Trudy but that one day he would get his love Ebony back.

Ebony and Martin climbed into a police car and drove with their tribe, sirens blazing to their new home, and life. The life in which Ebony would become a heartless warrior who would always come out on top.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two 

Ebony and Martin set up the Locusts the most feared tribe in the city and now were on the way to meet new sign up members; Ebony wished that she knew what was going on. Ebony had underestimated Zoot, yes he was as crazy as she had thought but he was also truly evil. Zoot would beat up innocents with no qualm. Even Ebony who was known for being ruthless was against this. Now they were pulling into Demon Dog territory at the train station and Ebony was beginning to get nervous but knew better than to let anyone know how scared she was. The Loco Queen could never be scared.

As they pulled to a halt Ebony swung her legs out of the car the way that she had been taught and two Loco carried her by the legs and placed her on the ground. Zoot smiled evilly at her, he knew that she could get out by herself but with Ebony he always had to make her slightly inferior to make sure that she never took over from him.

They walked over to the four people in the train. Ebony saw a quite pretty girl but knew that she was no match for her, a big guy with a shaved head how looked quite simple but good hearted. A boy with long hair and too much eye make up. He looked plain; no fight in him, but there was someone else. He had just introduced himself as Lex. Lex appeared to be intelligent, a warrior, cheeky and to have a passion for survival that rivalled her own. Ebony was snapped back into the reality of her situation when Lex looked her up and down with a saucy smile.

"You know your eyes work a lot better if they are in your head" Ebony barked at him, causing some Loco laughter and Zoot to give her an indiscernible look.

"Well I'm sorry sexy, but with a babe like you around no guy around can keep his mind or eyes off you" Lex said starting to get cocky.

"What food have you got" Zoot snapped, not liking the way that this stranger was looking at his woman.

"Here, but we only have enough for ourselves" Lex caught on to what could happen and checked to see if his escape was clear but Ebony and Zoot had seen him.

"Give it to me", Ebony stepped forward showing Zoot that she was still committed. After a seconds delay Lex took the bag off the taller boy and gave it to Ebony, holding her hand for a moment. That was it, "get them" Zoot cried. The Locos took after them. Ebony had seen the way that Lex would escape and cut it off kicking him in the stomach once before Zoot caught him but was hit by the bigger boy. The girl and the other boy had run and were now just behind Lex and his friend, they jumped the fence Lex kicked the box that they had been standing on so that the boy who had been wearing too much make up fell into the Locos hands. Zoot had recovered, while they were beating the boy up, Zoot walked over to Ebony.

"I want to find that Lex" he confided.

"Why the interest?" Ebony wondered.

"No one talks or looks at my woman in that way and gets away with it, we will cut them off soon. By the way good job with Lex, you can have a reward to night" Zoot strode over to his men and told them the plan. Ebony could not help but smile to herself, Zoot still liked her as much as ever.

The Locos did find Lex and his friends again they were playing with some little kids, a dog and two girls about Ebony's age. Lex and his friends took off, but when the Locos had almost caught up with them they ran into Demon Dogs. They had a face off Ebony looked to Zoot for one second and then they ran, out of the corner off her eye Ebony saw Lex leave so she called her men to follow them.

Zoot looked shocked, this left six Demon dogs and only the two of them. Ebony round house kicked one of the ones coming at her, she the jammed the heel of her hand into his jaw and with a resounding crack his nose broke and he fell to the floor a pool of blood spilling from his head. Ebony did not like to go out of her way to hurt people, but if they came at her first then they deserved everything that they got.

The second one raised his base ball bat to hit her but she stopped it hitting her and turned under his arm twisting his arm behind his back and in the process taking his bat, walloping him on the head with it. Ebony looked over to Zoot; he had got rid of two attackers and had just finished off the third when he felt the final one put a rope around his neck from behind. Quick as a flash Ebony hit him on the head with her recently acquired bat. Zoot spun around to see her inspecting her bat "I think I love this thing" she declared before seeing the look in Zoot's eyes. Fire, fire and passion. He grabbed and hand full of her braids and pulled her head back savagely attacking her mouth, biting her lips hungrily. He could not get enough of her.

Both of them could sense their guards had returned and Ebony now knew that pulling away was not even an opinion. Now with the Locos there she must do as he commanded and make sure that it did not seem like they were bothered by them. Zoot slammed Ebony into the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. Ebony was just being to enjoy herself when Zoot pulled away and walked in front of his men ordering them to tell him what they found out. Ebony was left by the wall as the men said that they had found nothing, but Ebony would not look weak in front them. Ebony marched up to the front of the men and wrapped her hand tightly around one of their throats and lifted him off the ground with a strength that amazed everyone - including herself.

"I sent you to find them!" She growled "you did nothing, you are useless, you are all pathetic" she dropped him to the ground and left with Zoot leaving them to run after them.

The journey home was quite and uneventful. When they arrived at the hotel Ebony got out and when one of the guards tried to help kicked him in the face, getting out herself and walking in and straight not looking around afraid that Zoot might want her.

Once back in her room, Ebony dropped back onto her bed and closed her eyes. She must have been tried because she fell asleep straight away, the next thing that she knew she was waking up to see Zoot in front of her.

"Aw, my poor baby, maybe I shouldn't have kept you up so late last night" he said with a smirk as he remembered the night that they had shared. This was the Zoot that Ebony liked: funny, sexy and playful.

"Oh, I'm not all that tried" Ebony smiled crawling towards Zoot who was sitting on the end of the bed.

"So where do you want me?" Ebony asked, as she still needed to be submissive to him although it was almost killing her; she could not stand this, having to hold back.

"Come here" Zoot ordered taking Ebony in his arms and kissed her fiercely.

The next morning Ebony was awoken by the sunlight shining through the windows making her feel warm and comforted, Ebony decided to relax by the pool today and so got dressed in her black bikini, put her hair up and applied some make-up before heading down to the pool.

One thing that Ebony liked about Zoot was that no other Loco would touch her while she was his woman, she could feel their eyes tearing into her delicate skin as she swam in the cool water. Ebony swam for several hours before Zoot came up to her and asked to have a word. Ebony got out of the water and lay on a sun bed, as Zoot towelled her dry saying "Ebony. I am going to see Trudy tonight. She gave birth".

"What, where is she?" Ebony asked getting worried about her position.

"Do you really think that I am really going to tell you that, come on Ebony. I don't want Trudy, just my kid" Zoot explained smiling at Ebony. Ebony nodded thinking that she would just follow him once he left. Zoot picked her up and took her to her room, and insisted on her drinking. The drink was drugged. Ebony was lying unconscious as Zoot left knowing that Ebony would only have tried to follow him. Zoot went to see Trudy and never returned. The next morning Ebony was named leader of the Locos in his absence but Ebony kept an eye out for Bray. She knew that it had to be Bray who had told Zoot about Trudy and so he would come by to tell her about what had happened and so she would capture him. Ebony's heart did flip flops at the thought of seeing her ex once again. What did she feel for him?

All these questions were answered when she saw him while sitting on top of her car, she pointed and sent her Locos to get him, they tied him up in an abandoned train and started to threaten him until Ebony came in.

"Leave" she ordered and making sure that no one was near Ebony started towards Bray.

"Well, well, well what do we have" Ebony circled her prey.

"What do you want with me" Bray's heart in his throat as he saw the woman that he loved and in that instant knew that Salene and Trudy meant nothing to him.

"I saw you with Zoot, I know you know where he is" Ebony bellowed feeling nothing for him.

"I don't know" Bray insisted.

"Look Bray" Ebony changed tactics "I just want to know where he is that's all, then maybe there's a chance for us" Ebony smiled. Bray was very tempted but was sure that Ebony was only playing with him and so answered.

"In your dreams".

"You would not say that if you knew my dreams" Ebony answered and it was true she had dreamed of him but she did not feel the way that she used to feel around him.

"I can imagine" Bray answered and started doing just that.

"Can you now. Such a nice clean living boy like you" Ebony could see that she was getting no where this way and so left him to imagine.

Ebony left him for a couple of hours until night fall and then cut his ropes, Bray looked around for the person who had cut his ropes but seeing no one he took off for his home. Ebony followed thinking that he would lead her to Zoot, if they had him and then she would kill him if they had not done so already. Eventually, she saw Bray disappear into a sewage pipe, and into the Mall behind it, she guest.

Ebony opened the pipe and lowered herself onto the floor by way of a ladder. Looking around it took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she was slightly scared what would happen but she did not let it show. Ebony walked on head held high instinctively somehow knowing where to step to avoid traps. She saw light and entered it, the light disoriented her for a second but was called back to reality as she looked up to see the Barbie doll from the train screaming "Loco".

Ebony looked at them all they were performing some kind of ceremony, she turned to sweep out majestically but an evil looking dog growled at her. Ebony fled, she had spent so much time in that Mall that she knew where everything was. Ebony ran up to the storage place, the boxes would hide her, but she knew that Lex had already seen her. Once she saw Bray and Lex she knew that they would not really kill her or anything and that if she left now she could never find out what happened to Zoot.

That horrid dog was sniffing her out but Ebony knocked Bray unconscious aiming to run into one of the bed rooms and hide trying to over hear conversations but she was so distracted that she ran into Lex who had popped out of nowhere. He pinned her to the ground, he was stronger than she had thought, and although a lot of him was only talk he really was a great warrior.

Ebony struggled but could not get up and Lex's smile was absolutely infuriating, he seemed to enjoy her squirming "don't worry babe. Lexy won't let anything bad happen to you". Ebony saw through his exterior and could tell that he really meant it and would not let anyone hurt her. Lex gently pinned and bound her hands behind her back and lifted her over his shoulder carrying the and locking her in a lift shaft. Ebony sat where Lex had left her still with the hand cuffs on and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Come here" he beckoned her to sit by the side of the bars so that he could reach in and undo her cuffs. Once he had done that Ebony jumped to her feet and did a cart wheel to Lex amazement.

"What, I had to stretch" Ebony smiled. Lex then left. Some little boy came up and looked very scared.

"What are you all doing here?" Ebony demanded to know.

"We live here, we are the Mall Rats" the boy stuttered, just then a girl with Zulu knots came in a told him to go down stairs shooting Ebony a filthy look to which just smiled and raised one eye brow.

When the Mall Rats came back up, Lex was acting like the big man and Ebony was having a hard time stopping herself from laughing.

"Why did you come here?" Lex asked leaning in.

"I want Zoot, I know you have him" Ebony explained.

"Why do you want him?" Zulu knot girl butted in.

"He is my man and our leader. And we want him back" Ebony scowled.

"I don't by it, if she thought that we had Zoot then she would have brought the rest of her mob in here" Lex told Bray and the blond. Lex could see right through Ebony and she knew that she would have to think quickly.

"I made a mistake okay" she made her eyes fill up with tears, and they just left Lex to guard her, again he just stared at her the whole time. Ebony did not mind Lex so much, he was pretty cool, but she could not stand Amber, - Lex had told her that Zulu girls name was Amber.

Amber came in to guard Ebony and although he protested she made Lex leave, getting board now Ebony asked.

"I don't get it, why the guard? Where am I going to go?"

"We just feel safer with a guard" Amber replied.

"You're a strange frightened little mob, aren't you? You would not last a minuet out side" Ebony chuckled "we'd tear you apart".

"And that's something to be proud of is it?" Amber asked "where will that get you?"

"To the top, sugar" Ebony said sarcastically.

"Of what? A garbage heap, honey" Amber started to preach "at least we're looking to the future, trying to build something better".

"Well when you do I'll be there to knock it down" Ebony smiled. Trying a different line of attack Amber started "you know they wanted to kill you back there". Seeing what she was trying to do Ebony responded "you might live to regret that". Ebony lay on her tummy to go to sleep leaving Amber looking shocked.

Ebony soon fell asleep and was woken up by another voice saying "yes" and pulled cards towards him, she recognised him as Lex's friend.

"So what was going on down stairs" she asked.

"A wedding, Lex and Zandra's. You ruined it for her" he stated looking up set.

"She ought to be thanking me. Saving her for him" Ebony said standing up.

"Oh Lex isn't so bad, he used to be leader of this place" he looked around.

"Used to, what happened?" Ebony asked interestedly.

"I don't know, but he's head of defence now" he smiled.

"And you're his deputy" she assumed, he looked proud.

"She's very pretty this Zandra" Ebony continued.

"Yeah she's great" he said dreamily "Lex has been after her for ages".

"Wait you mean they haven't" Ebony crossed her fingers.

"Hey" he said indignantly.

"I'm surprised she's held out this long, looking the way she does" Ebony goaded. He stood up "Zandra's a lovely girl".

"Not my fault that you have fallen for the bosses slag" Ebony emphasized the word slag. "Slaggy Zandra" Ebony did a little dance.

"Take that back" he yelled taking the keys out of his pocket.

"Make me fat boy" Ebony was so near, she knew that she could take him, and then she could get back to the Locos.

Lex walked back into the room before her plan could work and forced Ryan to leave, "naughty, naughty" he tisked her. Lex pocked a straw through the bars so that she could drink some water.

"Thank-you kind sir" she smiled "your not afraid of my are you? No one else would come near".

"No I'm not" Lex smiled back "why did not you want the rest of your mob to know about Zoot?"

"What's there to know?" Ebony shot back.

"You know he's dead?" Lex asked softening slightly.

"I suspected, how? Not Bray?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Not a chance, it was me" Lex gloated "it was a fair fight".

"No way he was the best street fighter I've even seen. You most have jumped him, a whole bunch of you" Ebony looked scared.

"He met his match" Lex smiled lewdly at her.

"Honey, even I could take you out. And I'm a girl" Ebony turned away and spun around holding her hand up.

"Don't worry Lex, I can't get out" Ebony said.

"No but I can get in" Lex opened the cage and jumped in with her, locking the cage. Lex went to slam Ebony against and wall but she dodged him, she did that again but Lex caught her and forced her to the floor.

"Satisfied" he growled.

"No way" Ebony kissed him. His tongue lid into Ebony's mouth and she welcomed it. This was like nothing she had ever felt before, he lifted her to her feet and took his shirt off. All Ebony wanted to do was grab him and kiss every part of his hard body but then remembered where she was and what she had to do, she kicked him in the crotch and ran, locking him in the cage. She ran the whole way and got out of the Mall with no more difficulties. Once she arrived back to Locos she went straight to bed without a word to any body.

Ebony woke up to see Bray standing with Lex over her bed, "what do you want" she said backing up against the head board wishing that her nightie covered a little more, until she saw the way that both looking at her.

"What do you want" she said in a loud voice.

"Just to have a chat" Lex sat down next to her.

"About what?" Ebony growled staring at Bray now who was staring at the top of her breasts.

"Look about Zoot. He came to see Trudy ..." Bray started.

"To see Trudy and the baby, he told me" Ebony smiled at the looked on their faces "oh yeah, I know all about that".

"You and Zoot really were close weren't you" Lex was smiling again.

"He was my man, of course we were close" Ebony confided.

"Look Ebony why would you want to hurt the Mall Rats?" Bray asked.

"You put me in a cage, you know how I am, Bray. And I escaped you did not let me go why shouldn't I have my revenge" Ebony asked leaning back in her bed.

"Because we don't want to an empire. The only reason we locked you up was in self defence" Bray tried.

"Well maybe not the only reason" Lex patted her leg and before he could say anything Ebony flipped him, and Ebony was straddling him.

"As you were saying Bray" Ebony asked.

"Well doesn't it sound like a good idea?" He asked.

"Yeah man, I hear what you are saying, but that your tone. You make what ever you want sound best for everyone". Lex was about to say something but Ebony slammed her fist into him stopping any further arguments.

"White man speak with fork tongue?" Bray smiled at Ebony thinking how beautiful she was.

"Always" Ebony responded.

"Even Zoot" Bray wondered "especially Zoot" Ebony smiled.

"But this could be a trap that both set for me" Ebony argued.

"This is Zoot's talisman, you know that he never took it off" Bray reasoned. Ebony thought about it for a moment but was becoming distracted by Lex who had got his hands free when she picked up the talisman.

"Okay we have an agreement, I will leave the Mall alone" Ebony jumped off Lex and took the talisman.

"Aw, do we have to go now?" Lex asked getting up.

"Yes you do. But Bray come by any time" Ebony smiled at him "I want to know what's going on with you". Bray nodded as he pulled Lex out of the door.

Ebony tried to go back to sleep but she could not. Ebony got up and got dressed wondering what to do. Ebony's life was pretty simple for a while after that the Locos were becoming more and more powerful until they went to the tribe gathering. Every tribe was there and when she was talking about slave trading when Bray, Amber and a red haired kid turned up and started preaching at them. Ebony could not believe it they were coming here and telling us what to do, but if they have something to show us we might as well see it. Power, that was what they claimed to have.

Ebony was very busy negotiating and did not really notice the Mall Rats until she found Dal the boy who had guarded her in the cage and brought him, then Amber came over and wanted a trade, if they won the dance contest then they got Dal back, but the Locos could not lose could they? So Ebony accepted this bet, but when she saw that Tia-San was going to win the Locos bullied the announcer to say that the Locos won and then Dal ran away anyway. Ebony was just so tiered she knew that this would take weeks to sort out but there was nothing that she could do anymore, it was done now she just had to deal with it.

Dear Diary,

Hey I miss Mom I know that she would not want me to but I miss Zoot and Mom, I just want some one to love me.

-x-Ebony –x-

Ebony closed her dairy and sat back, she would get through this like she always did, but she really did wish that she could stop. No she did not Ebony chilled herself she wanted to survive she had to survive. If anyone sensed weakness then she would be finished.

Ebony went on feeling this was until Lex came to her door step contaminated with the virus.

"What do you want?" Ebony asked scared.

"Top Hat is going to the Mall, you have to save my friends" Lex dropped to his knees.

"Why should I help you" Ebony asked moving away from him.

"Because they have the antidote. Look at me Ebony you know that I am telling the truth" Lex pleaded, Ebony knew he was right. She called her guards and they set out to the mall where they saw the Mall Rats locked in a cage with a fire chocking them. Lex ran to put the fire out and lifted the griddle.

"Oh look Lex, your buddies don't seem that pleased to see you" Ebony smiled.

"Is Lex going to die" a little girl screamed hysterically, Ebony felt bad for her.

"Guys I knew that Tribe Circus would be coming, I had to help" Lex explained his eyes imploring them to understand. It really burned Ebony that he was trying to help them but they treated him like this.

"So ungrateful, Lex saved you" Ebony sneered at them, clicking her fingers the Locos began their search of the Mall.

In the end Ebony got the antidote and left the Mall taking Bray, Lex and Brady.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Back at the Hotel Ebony was sitting in her room playing peek and boo with Brady who was squealing with delight, Ebony made a great mom.

Lex was sitting in is room fuming about the way in which they were treating him when one of the guards came in and then ran off screaming upon seeing Lex's wrinkles leaving the door wide open for Lex to leave by. Lex laughed as all the guards fled, leaving Ebony's bedroom completely unprotected.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The Mighty Ebony, Queen of the Locos, Leader of the City and Zoot's only woman playing with a tiny little baby." Lex sneered at her, Ebony slipped into warrior mode.

"Guards" she shouted.

"They won't come, not while I'm here, they don't want what I've got" Lex advanced on her. Ebony picked up Brady and moved backwards.

"Come on Ebony just give let me what I want" Lex ducked the punch Ebony aimed at his face.

"And what do you want, the baby? Bray?" She shouted.

"Your terror is good enough for now but believe me once this virus has passed I will be wanting a lot more than that. I haven't finished with you Ebony" Lex left Ebony in the corner shivering.

Now pleased with himself Lex went down to the pool to have a nice little sunbathe and was not surprised to see Bray already there.

"Lex, I want to apologise for what I said, you saved us" Bray said sorry.

"Look, do me a favour we will call it even. Tell me about Ebony" Lex said plopping down in a deck chair.

"Well she was the new girl in school and was as pretty. I thought that I had a chance with her, I loved her. But the virus hit and Trudy got pregnant, I had a go at Martin before after he had turned into Zoot and Ebony stood up for him, I don't know why but she did. I think that it was after the death of her mother that she just really needed someone and because I was looking after Trudy she turned to Zoot." Bray looked down at his hands wondering if he could ever get Ebony back. Lex just smiled, reading between the lines Ebony was a master manipulator before the virus and was playing Bray for a fool.

Ebony was still sitting in her room when she decided that she needed to clear her mind and so put Brady for a nap before she got changed into her black bikini for a swim. Ebony arrived at the pool not noticing Lex and Bray until she removed her robe and heard Lex's wolf whistle piece the air, but Ebony paid no attention and dived elegantly into the pool, doing a couple of lengths before getting out and going to find her towel but she could not find it. She felt someone wrap the towel around her and rubbed her dry the person then began to kiss her neck softly, Ebony knew that she should, no must stop it but she could not. She turned around to see Lex.

"What are you doing?" She screamed at him.

"Ebony" one of her guards who had just appeared asked her.

"Get this rat back to his room" Ebony ordered.

Ebony spent the rest of the day thinking and at night couldn't sleep and so went to talk to Bray.

"Hey" she said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Ebony what do you want, it is the middle of the night" Bray mumbled. Ebony smiled at the sight of Bray this was what she wanted, the Locos were going down and she knew it, what she needed to do was to make Bray love her again and then he would take her to his tribe where she in time could rule and survive.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk" Ebony looked at her feet.

"What about?" Bray asked.

"Well" Ebony paused seeing that he was hanging on to her ever word she continued "I just wanted to say that I am sorry, I never wanted to" Ebony stared to cry.

"I never meant to Bray, I don't even know why I'm here anymore. I never wanted Zoot, I was just friends with Martin, I don't want to hurt the Mall Rats. I was playing with Brady and I just want to make sure that she is alright. I wish I had never taken the antidote" Ebony cried Bray hugged her knowing that this was the woman that he loved.

"Bray I don't care anymore, please just take the antidote and Brady, I can't be around either ... I poison". Ebony tried to pull away from Bray but he held her tightly.

"No Ebony, you are coming with me, I love you" he declared, Ebony sniffed back a few tears "go and get your stuff together, we leave tomorrow night" Bray kissed her. Ebony kissed him back. She then got up and walked out of the room where she promptly began to smile as she walked back to her room unaware that somewhat seen her.

Once she got back to her room Ebony stripped off and climbed into a hot bath when Lex snuck into her room.

"Aren't we a good little actress, fooling Bray" Lex smiled as Ebony squirmed under his gaze.

"I don't know what you mean" Ebony fluttered her eye lashes.

"Look babe, you may have fooled him with this butter wouldn't melt routine but I am not fooled" Lex sat on the edge of the bath, and rubbed Ebony's shoulders.

"So what, you want something or else you'll tell" Ebony assumed melting under his touch.

"Nope. I just wanted to let you know that I don't buy it, but also seeing as that you will become a Mall Rat I think that it is better that we understand each other, I mean who knows when we might need each other" Lex smiled "need anyone to wash your back?" He asked. Not taking him seriously Ebony just rolled her eyes, big mistake, Lex grabbed the sponge and began to wash her back trying to move some of the bubbles so he could have a good gawp.

"Mm" Ebony murmured after a while "that feels so good".

"It gets better" Lex lifted her out of the water and began to kiss her all over. Ebony kicked him in the stomach and pulled back to Lex's surprise.

"What did you think that you were doing Lex?" Bray screamed. Bray had come to see Ebony and thought that Lex had come onto Ebony and that was the reason that she kicked him and was now shacking. Bray yet again didn't realize that Ebony was fine and that she was putting on a show for him.

"What she was begging for it" Lex countered his actions.

"Oh I suppose you thought that as you have been cured of the virus for one whole day you could hurt Ebony" Bray hit him in the stomach.

"Bray no" Ebony stopped him "please I might have led him on a little, but I didn't mean to" she looked away. Bray thought that Ebony was upset by what happened and did not want to hurt anyone and so agreed to leave with Lex. As Bray pulled Lex from the room he turned to see her face and knew that she was only putting on a show for Bray.

The next evening Ebony had all her stuff together including the antidote and Brady and left the Locos for ever.

When they arrived at the Mall Amber ran over to hug Bray and he introduced everyone. Then they decided to vote on whether or not Ebony should stay.

"No" Ebony breathed knowing that this would get her in.

"No don't even vote, I don't deserve a future" Ebony looked at her feet making Amber think that she really had low self esteem and that her Loco front was just that, a front. Amber locked eyes with Dal and in a second they both knew that they had to take her in and help her.

"I have done so many things wrong and I know that however hard I try I will never make up for that, I'm sorry Trudy." Ebony let a tear roll down her cheek as she handed Brady back. At that second Ebony knew that she had Trudy's vote. Next for Salene, Cloe, Patsy, Paul, Zandra, Tia-San, Jack and Ryan as she knew that she already had Lex and Bray's vote.

"Oh I am sorry" Ebony looked at Paul realising that he was deaf and signed what she wanted to say to him. That got both Patsy and Paul's votes. Ebony also knew that Zandra and Ryan would vote with Lex.

"So basically I came to give you this to try and repair some of the damage that I have done" Ebony put down some batteries (Jack), story book (Cloe and Salene). Now Ebony had everyone's vote except Tia-San's. Ebony turned around as if to walk away but Amber stopped her "why do you think like that? Maybe where you come from that was the way that things were done but not here" Amber showed her that everyone wanted and Ebony smiled, she was a Mall Rat. "Morons", she thought.

That night Ebony sat in her new room in the mall and opened her diary.

Dear Diary, I am now a Mall Rat and live here, I think that I had better do a make over to show that I have changed. Now for my list of Mall Rat enemies.

Cloe: Small girl who is quite good hearted and very animal oriented. She was good friends with Patsy but seemed like she thinks of herself as an outsider, that could be useful, she could take the blame if anything went wrong.

Tia-San: Very spiritual and quite pretty, she thinks of herself as being a strong character. She could be a problem as she may not buy my lies, but she has feeling for Lex, black mail opportunity.

Bob: Bob has to go. One I am scared of dogs and two he knows that I am up to no good and barks, the others might work it out.

Patsy: She will like anyone who makes a good friend to Paul but is quite deceitful and could be manipulated easily.

Paul: He is quite a good judge of character and will do anything for his sister, he doesn't really like Cloe that much, again useable.

Salene: Very motherly and likes Ryan, I think that if I was friendly towards her and nice to the kids then she could be an ally.

Trudy: She still likes Bray but if I was nice to her and Brady then she would like me and make no trouble for Bray and I.

Amber: She is the leader here and doesn't trust me. She thinks that everyone deserves a future tough and wants to reform me. If she trusts me then so will everyone else will just follow. But she likes Bray so that could be a problem.

Dal: He is Jack's assistant but from the looks of it does a lot of the work, I think that he could be of some help but when it gets to really sophisticated stuff you need Jack. Dal wants to be a doctor or farmer and does whatever Amber tells him to.

Brady: She's a baby, but likes me:)

Jack: Jack is a nerd without much self confidence; he likes to hold onto Dal's hand and as such comes across slightly arrogant. He is very smart but with little experience of girls, could possibly be manipulated.

Ryan: Physically quite strong yet easy to manipulate and likes Salene.

Bray: Very good looking and so sweet. But a total idiot, I like bad boys but at least he should be quite easy to control and I will always have him on my side.

Lex: He is manipulative, deceitful, but has an amazing touch. He scares me slightly as I know that there is no way that I can manipulate him, but I will find a way.

-x- Ebony –x-

Just then Bray came into her room.

"Hey, how are you?" Bray asked.

"I'm not really sure" Ebony answered.

"How do you mean?" Bray wondered.

"Well I was the Queen of the Locos and now I am a Mall Rat. I guess ... I guess that I just don't know if I will be able to do it, live up to their expectations."

"Of course you will" Bray comforted her wrapping his arms around her tumbling body fully believing her lies.

"Thanks Bray, that means a lot to me". Bray kissed her lightly on her head before leaving wishing that he could stay and wrap his arms around her. Ebony smiled as he left, this would be easy. Ebony fell back onto her bed asleep feeling completely at ease.

The next day Ebony was shaken awake by Amber.

"Morning" Ebony mumbled wondering what was going on.

"Morning" Amber replied westerly "we need to talk".

"About what" Ebony asked stupidly rubbing her eyes, knowing that Amber believed that she truly was out of it.

"This is my tribe and I have worked long and hard to build it up, I don't want anyone to destroy it?" Amber looked into Ebony's eyes thinking that she could read her.

"I know that you are doing this for your tribe Amber and like it or not, I respect that. You know what you want and you get it with out being malicious or hurting people" Ebony let a tear roll down her check.

"I think that you give me too much credit and I am sorry for bothering you" Amber got up and left not seeing Ebony laughing at her. Within minutes Zandra, Salene and Cloe came in offering her a make over, thinking that she would look bad if she refused so she accepted.

"You are really pretty Ebony" Cloe complimented.

"Thank-you" Ebony smiled thinking that she was about to be sick if this did not stop soon. Patsy and Paul had obviously left Cloe out and so here she was sucking up to her so that she could say that Ebony was her friend and make Patsy feel bad, Ebony preferred Patsy as she had more to her.

"Yeah, so Ebony I think that we should curl the ends of your braids?" Zandra suggested. To Ebony's amazement, she liked the idea and heed to admit that it did look good.

"So what do you think Ebony?" Salene asked about her hair.

"I love it" she smiled "what next?"

"Well your make up" Zandra replied and Ebony ended up with an exquisite flame with glitter on her fore head. Gone was the bandit eye patch and now in its place she had carefully done eyes with jewels in the corners. Her lips were red and glossy as always with defined check bones. She was wearing tight leather pants and a red leather corset top which had all the men drawling. Half of her hair was swept up; she had high heeled boots to add to her height and some pretty jewellery.

"Wow you look great" Cloe put in as Patsy and Paul came around the door.

"Hey Patsy" Ebony said and signed something to Paul who giggled and turned red, leaving Cloe to look on furiously.

"Yeah you really do" Salene affirmed.

"I agree" Zandra laughed. This was interrupted by Lex clapping from inside the door way "you look sexy Ebbs a real heart breaker" he looked her up and down. Ebony sensed that Zandra was upset and that if she humiliated him then Zan would like her. Ebony stepped up to him seductively so that she was pushing against his chest "Lex" she breathed.

"Close your mouth and stop drawling I would never consider going out with you" She stepped back to laugh with the other girls as Lex left.

"You have got to teach me that" Zandra laughed.

"I will it is easy, you just have to wait until he wants you, when that happens then he is all yours to humiliate." Their conversation went on like this for hours and Ebony was happy, no scheming and people liked her. As they walked into the café that night everyone stared at Ebony. Ebony could not help but like it. They ate in silence, no snide comments or anything.

Life went on like this for a while for Ebony until there started to become a scared about the virus once again, that brought Ebony back to reality.

Dear Diary, I have been so concerned with how much everyone likes me that I have slipped up and I am no longer manipulating everyone. I have lost Bray, he is with Amber and there is a scare about the virus. Jack is working on a way of getting a cure.

I'm back and no one can hide.

-x- Ebony –x-

Ebony walked into Jack's lab where he was hard at work but not getting anywhere.

"Hey Jay, how's it going?" Ebony asked hopefully.

"Not good" Jack replied staring at the screen, she moved up behind him to see what he was looking at placing both of her hands on his shoulders feeling how tense he was.

"You're so tense, when was the last time that you relaxed?" Ebony began to massage his shoulders.

"Um, I don't think that, that will help me with the formulary" Jack pointed out.

"Maybe not but at least you will not be as worked up" Ebony smiled.

"Yeah maybe your right" Jack started to relax. Jack did not think that Ebony was so bad at that moment, there she was trying to make him feel better, what he did not realize was that Ebony was herself once more and only trying to get what was best for her, the antidote.

"Do you know the antidote, yet" Ebony asked sweetly.

"No but if we go to Eagle Mountain then we should find it" Jack informed her.

"Really well night, night Jack" Ebony said leaving him to wonder why she was being so nice all of a sudden. As Ebony turned the corner se would make sure that they went to Eagle Mountain and that she got the formula. Ebony went to bed with a smile plastered on her face and a plan forming in her devious mind.

The following day Ebony was awakened from her peaceful slumber by Lex's voice "come on Ebony, get moving". Ebony merely moaned and turned over revealing some of her thigh to his lust full gaze. Under normal circumstances Lex would have jumped the woman there and then, but Ebony was different. Although he had not known her all that long Ebony was not just some other faceless trollop like Tia-San or Zandra to be used then dissuaded. He knew that Ebony had been though a lot and had the utmost respect for her and as such would never treat her in that manner, Lex was beginning to get worried. He had never acted this way before, trying to stop himself looking weak he swatted Ebony on the behind trying to get some reaction from her.

"Hi Lex" she murmured sleepily "what's up?" What's up?" Lex had almost forgotten what he had come in for but now it all came back.

"Jack has called everyone together as he has worked out the formulary for the antidote" Lex informed her.

"Oh" Ebony extended her hand for Lex to help her up, which he did and lifted her off the bed putting her down in front of her vanity case. Lex took one final look before forcing himself to leave her alone.

Down in front of the fountain all the Mall Rats were assembled having decided tot go to Eagle Mountain in the end and find the antidote. They all left the Mall in high spirits which were soon dampened by the smell of death and decay which now filled the city. They made it to the outskirts of town when Ebony ducked into a back alley unnoticed by anyone except Lex, who followed her. Ebony ran to find her old coach that she had hidden away in case the worst came to the worst.

"What are you doing" Lex interrupted.

"I am getting this coach want to come?" She asked hoping that he had not been able to read what she was thinking before.

"Sure" Lex hoped on as Ebony speed off.

The other mall Rats came to a halt as they found their way barred by eight large men, just as they were about to turn back they saw Ebony in the coach driving up to them. Once they were all on she sped up and smashed though the barrier. Everyone was in high spirits once they reached Legal Mountain Jack found out the information and was about to give it to everyone when Ebony started a fire - although no one ever knew who it was. As everyone went running to get out Ebony yelled "Amber".

"What is it Ebony?" She asked.

"It's just that if we never make it out of here alive there is no hard feelings over Bray, he loves you. This is all that I have left of him" Ebony showed her a picture of Ebony, Bray and a baby from before the virus.

"Is that your baby?" Amber asked in a quavering voice. Ebony made her eyes fill with water before running off. Amber thinking that this meant yes but that Ebony did not want to hurt her feeling, left the Mall Rats for ever!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four 

Out side the Mall Rats watched on as the fire burned, they had buried Zandra and Amber knowing that nothing would ever be the same again. Ebony knew that this was her chance to take over the Mall Rats.

"I have only been a Mall Rat for a very short time now, but I truly cared for these two people who we lost today in tragic circumstances. Zandra was one of the most beautiful people inside and out that we will ever meet in our journey though life. Instead of taking she gave, and instead of holding a grudge she forgave. If everyone in this messed up world was like her there would be no wars only parties and makeovers. But there was a serious side to her that no one got to see the part of her that was ready for mother hood. Yes, I know that she would want me to tell you all now that she was pregnant with Lex's baby and loved both of you very much along with this tribe." Ebony finished the first part of her speech in the manner of a dear friend who was trying to keep herself from falling apart. It was evident that the Mall Rats were buying this as they all bowed their heads.

"I know that it is unlikely but I really ... respected Amber. She as the perfect leader, the kind that I always wanted to be, but was never able to become. She led this tribe to the best of her ability and would want us to go on to find the antidote and save the city" Ebony delivered the final line to her master peace.

"I should have been an actress" she thought looking up at all the tear stricken yet hope inspired faces staring up at her. With a new sense of pride and closure the Mall Rats headed back to their city with more disks. They were prepared to do whatever was nearly to save the world.

It had been several days since they returned when Jack was sitting in front of his lap top staring blankly at the screen willing the gibberish which he had starred at for hours before to now make sense to his wide open eyes. He was exhausted but could not sleep until he found the answer. The knowledge that the world's fate rested in his hands was making Jack slowly become more and more big headed and superior and he would not admit defeat.

Ebony wanting to know the answer to the formulary went down to Jack's lab.

"Hey Jack" she greeted smiling at him broadly "found the answer yet?"

"Not yet Ebony, but it might help if you would give me some peace and quite to work in" Jack snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry" Ebony hung her head seeing her opportunity "I guess I will always be in the way" she walked out of the door but as she had expected Jack jumped out of his seat and grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around and look him in the eyes.

"I am sorry" he uttered noticing the tears welling up in her green eyes.

"NO, no it's alright I-I should not have been in your way" she broke down sobbing so hard she could not breathe. Jack held her in his arms, if only he had known that she was lying to him.

"Please do not hurt me" she whimpered with a look of absolute terror filling her features.

"What do you mean, why would I" Jack wondered confused as hell.

"Well" Ebony looked into his eyes as if trying to decided whether to trust him or not "my father used to beat me when I interrupted him". Ebony paused seeing that he was buying this "when I saw him b-b-beating my mother". Shaking all over now Ebony left as Jack stood there in shock. What else did not they know about this woman she had, had such a hard life yet no one seemed to care enough to help her. If her actions were based on her past then she was a remarkably strong woman.

Ebony made it back to her room before she fell on the floor laughing "oh my gosh" she said to herself "I do not believe that he brought it".

The following morning after a night of fitful sleep with images of Ebony childhood flashing before his eyes Jack had made up his mind. He had managed to crack the codes on the disks and knew what to use them for, to get Ebony the job of leader. After a long time talking to the tribe they all agreed and named Ebony their leader.

Ebony was quite shocked that they had made her there official leader for at least the next five years but none the less happy, after a talk with Jack she found out what the disks meant and they split up in twos to search the city, (naturally she was with Bray).

Once they had found one building they began to talk.

"Ebony?" Bray asked "why did you leave me?" Ebony turned away knowing that she had to make this look believable "I did not want to, I did not mean to" she admitted. Taking a deep breath "it was Martin I felt that you were treating him badly and I wanted to comfort him" Ebony explained.

"I'm sorry" Bray stared at his feet "all you ever wanted to do was help but I hurt you. I forced you into decisions that you did not want and through loyalty, honour I do not know what you could not get out. I am so sorry" Bray told her. Ebony could not believer quite how well this was going.

"Bray look at me" she cupped his head in her hands "you cannot go through life blaming yourself" with that her lips met his in a kiss that to him made him feel he had found true love and made Ebony feel that she had found a new sucker to play with (because she had). With that they fell to the floor with all thoughts of research forgotten.

Upon returning to the Mall, Ebony was extremely put out, because Bray had been terrible. And, they had not found any information. Now all she wanted to do was have a long hot bath but found her way blocked by Jack.

"Hey Ebony I have something for you" he greeted.

"Oh what do you want Jack" she snapped. Taken aback by her reaction he muttered some nonsense before leaving in a hurry. KC who had been watching came over "come on Jack you did not really think that you stood a chance with her did you?" KC asked. Although to some he may have seemed evil for saying it but he really was trying to help Jack get over her. In this same vein he told Lex what was going on which is what inspired Lex to have a little chat with Ebony.

Lex could not believe what hear was hearing when KC told him and got up leaving the room determined to find Ebony and talk some sense into the silly idiot. He did not know why but he was steaming mad at the though of what Ebony was doing although he had always known that she was lying to everyone the reality of it seemed so much worse. Lex burst through Ebony's door and noticing that she was not in there went straight through to the bathroom where he saw her relaxing in the bath.

"And what do you want" Ebony asked in a bored voice. Lex merely raised one eyebrow letting her know what he really wanted. Ebony shook her head and smiled in reply letting him know that one day he might get what he wanted.

"Anything else?" She asked smugly pulled herself backwards slightly to reveal the tops of her breasts.

"Um there are a few other things one of the main ones would be what the hell do you think that you are doing?" He let his voice rise to Ebony's amazement.

"Oh such as" Ebony stood up in a tempter.

"Such as the fact that you screwed everyone over to get where you are and now you are screwing over Jack" Lex yelled.

"Why the hell do you care?" Ebony fumed.

"Because I have known him longer than you. He always helps everyone for no respect and he has finally got some self confidence and I won't let you take that away from him".

"Really" she challenged.

"Yes tomorrow morning you are going to go to Jack and apologize to him for what you did and distance yourself from Bray" Lex said with such conviction she may have done as he said at one time. The idea of backing off from Bray was horrible because although she did not feel anything for him now she had at one point she had and that she could not turn her back on him now, she promised herself she would have him and she would.

Ebony was uncomfortable in this situation. He knew too much. She would have to get around him and she knew it so she got out of the bath and kissed him. As she had expected he lifted her into his arms and carried into her bedroom before placing her on the bed. But then Lex realised that he could not do this. He felt something for Ebony, although he did not know quite what, but whatever it was he could not use her like this and so he left.

Ebony lay on her bed not sure of what had just happened surly a man could not have turned her down? It was just impossible, but Lex did have a point she would just have to try harder to make it up to Jack she could not lose him as he was the one who had made her tribe leader. All these thoughts continued to swim around in her mind although she tried to push them into the back of her mind it was useless she knew that she would be able to get no sleep that night until she had made things right. Ebony had always needed to survive and could not sleep with the idea that she may have let power go on purpose.

"Oh Mama" she cried into the darkness with tears streaming down her cheeks "I will always love you more than you could know and I miss you. I am so sorry that I am letting you down in this way, I will survive Mama. I will live for you" she vowed not knowing that Lex was watching from outside his heart breaking for the lost girl. Ebony got up and threw on her gown running out of her room once again not noticing Lex. As she reached Jack's door she stopped, she had to do this she knew but art of her wished that she could stop all the lying, but she knew that she could not. She had to do this for her mother.

"Jack" she poked her head around the door to see him lying there wide awake with what looked like tears in his eyes. As she approached he turned over so that his face was hidden from her view.

"Please Jack" she began with her normal speech but paused before continuing "I'm, ... I'm sorry. I do not think that I have truly been sorry before in my life but now I truly am, you are the one who was once, who helped me and I turned my back on you because I was upset and there was no excuse for that. I am so sorry and I know that there will never be any excuse for that way in which I acted and I understand if you never speak to me again but please just know that I am sorry and never meant to hurt you" Ebony said and turned to leave but felt Jack's hand grasp her own.

"It's okay Ebony, I should have known that you did not mean it, you are the single sweetest person that I have ever met and now I know that you should be trusted above all others." He smiled his amazing smile that could have lit up the darkest night. As in a dream Ebony left the room floating on a cloud that someone thought so highly of her, she thought that after her mother's death no one would love her, but she was wrong their were at least three hearts competing for her love.

As the sun rose over the sleeping city Bray searched through a lot of government buildings in his desperate pursuit of the antidote which could save the city. He knew that he should have waited for the rest of the tribe and Ebony but he had always worked best on his own with out any of the complications of other peoples mistakes, although Ebony never made any. Ebony was one of the reasons for doing this, he wanted her to congratulate him, to see her smile at him thinking of him as her hero, her knight in shying armour there to protect and care for her. If he had known Ebony at all he would have known that it would take more that just the formula. It would take true love, not lust or love for what they thought that they saw it would take true love and understanding for the true her.

As Bray turned enough corner he saw a girl standing in pure white with a cross bow pointed straight at him. He caught his breath and raised his hands in surrender.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The girl asked.

"My name is Bray, I am sorry I did not mean to intrude on you, do you live here?" Bray asked hoping soon to charm her.

"Yes I do, my name is Danni! What do you want?" She asked.

"My tribe and I are trying to find the antidote" he explained.

"Oh" Danni rolled her eyes "so you can get power".

"No of course not, you cannot charge for good health. My only hope is that once we make everyone better again that we may have enough influence to get the tribes to talk, maybe set up hospitals, schools ... " Bray drifted off.

"Really! I have the formula" Danni told Bray to his great shock.

"Why did not you tell anyone?" Bray asked exasperated.

"I did not think that I would ever find someone who would have the same values as me, but now that I have met you I know that that is not true". Bray only nodded understandingly as she gathered her clothes together ready to join a new tribe and create a better future.

The whole tribe was gathered in the café when Bray and Danni entered.

As Ebony laid eyes on Danni she hated her immediately. No, not merely hated but, detested her, wished her off the face off the earth and especially wished away form Bray.

"Who are you?" Ebony questioned.

"This is Danni she has the formula" Bray explained giving Ebony a smile.

"Really" she replied sceptically showing clear contempt "so Danni why did not you just make the antidote?" A bit of the old Ebony showed through.

"I cannot read it" Danni confessed for the first time opening her mouth.

"So how do you know that it is in fact the antidote if you cannot read it?" Ebony questioned smiling evilly. Danni paused and took a deep breath summoning all of her courage she uttered "my father found the cure and left it with me, but the research lab was in South Africa so I cannot read it".

"Fair enough, you will stay with the Mall Rats so that I can find you if anything is wrong with this formula" Ebony announced. Danni looked slightly bewildered "um okay".

"Ebony would you like me to find her somewhere to stay?" Tia-San asked helpfully. Ebony did not know what she was up to but agreed thinking that she would go and get the formula off her later and that it was not worth it as Bray wanted to talk with her and so left it with Tia-San.

Bray smiled cockily as he and Ebony walked to her bedroom to talk hoping that she would see him as her hero and sleep with him.

"So Bray what did you want to speak to me about?" Ebony asked with a smile as she lay back on her bed causing Bray's heart rate to increase.

"Um, it was just about today did I do the right thing?" He asked. Ebony could tell that he was waiting for her to tell him that he was her hero but she would wait a while first. After all this was the chance that she had been waiting for.

"I think that you did really well, whether the formula checks out or not. I have been meaning to tell you thank-you. You did really well and I understand why you went alone, I know what it is like to feel that you have to do something, in order to prove yourself" Ebony rose to her feet and sashayed towards him and ran a hand down his chest.

Bray gulped "I am glad that you feel that way" Bray lowered his lips to meet hers. This is the moment Ebony thought, the moment is perfect. Ebony closed her eyes and saw Lex's face clouding her vision and pulled back too shocked to speak. She knew in that instance that Bray would go running to Danni for comfort that she could no longer get him, he was gone and she was not sad.

"Um, Bray could you please leave I do not want to kiss you, I do not want you" Ebony said out loud not knowing why what Lex had said was effecting her so much but she wanted to be sure that she ended what ever was or was not between them. Dishearten Bray left for his room not knowing what to do for the best. With Bray out of the room. Ebony realised that Tia-San spoke Dutch too and had shown Danni to her room.

"Damn!" Ebony swore she probably already had it.

Ebony ran as fast as she could to Tia-San's room and stopped outside surly enough Tia-San was reading something closely, it had to be the formula. Ebony waited until she fell into peaceful slumber to creep in and took the piece of paper from her hands before exiting the room unaware of the fact that Lex was watching. As she crashed to her bed Ebony read the formula intently until she had it memorised. With that having been accomplished she lit a match and set alight to the page. As the flames grew higher she knew that it was the end of the old world and the fire would lead her to the next one where she would be in control.


End file.
